


果糖《第三次拥抱》CH1~10

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 翻了一下wb，之前因为某些原因被我转自己可见了。可能有流落在外的txt，但我还是再补个档。组合家庭的兄弟设定/HE
Relationships: kookgi
Kudos: 7





	果糖《第三次拥抱》CH1~10

**Author's Note:**

> 翻了一下wb，之前因为某些原因被我转自己可见了。可能有流落在外的txt，但我还是再补个档。
> 
> 组合家庭的兄弟设定/HE

CH1.

田柾国接到他妈妈电话的时候正好掏出钥匙准备开门。他一边把手机夹在脸颊和肩膀中间，一边顺利地拧开了门。田柾国伸手按下玄关处的顶灯开关，张口喊了声妈。

“怎么这么好一会儿才接电话？”他妈妈在电话那头埋怨，“下班了吗？”  
田柾国绷着脚趾够到了拖鞋，接着把钥匙扔进鞋柜上摆着的陶瓷碗里。“刚下班回家。这不正要开门呢，您老人家电话就打过来了。妈，你真会掐时间。”  
他笑笑，踩着拖鞋往客厅走去，接着把自己整个身体都埋进了沙发上柔软的靠垫里。“祁女士今天要指导什么工作呢？”

祁卉“啧”他一下，又按照惯例问了问最近的工作和个人问题。田柾国没怎么认真听，嘴里就嗯嗯啊啊地时不时附和着。祁卉也知道他不爱听自己讲这些话题，可儿子再大也是儿子，更祁况田柾国有两年没回家了，她怎么能不操心呢？她在心里默默叹一口气，说道：“你啊，每次一说这些就跟我装聋作哑。忙事业也就这几年，这几年过了呢？该来的始终是会来的，你躲也躲不过。”

“是是是，您说的都对。”田柾国捏了捏鼻梁，“那就等我先把这两年忙过再说吧。”

“唉，你这孩子。”祁卉没再继续这个话题，跟他闲扯几句别的以后突然想起了什么。“那天你闵叔叔还在跟我说来着，说之前给你哥介绍了个女朋友，俩人相处得还不错。那姑娘呢，是他老战友的女儿，比你哥要小两岁，但模样还是好看的。”

田柾国一下没了声音。那边的祁卉丝毫没有注意到电话另一头的沉默，自顾自地继续说道：“本来你闵叔叔还担心玧其不会同意相亲，拐弯抹角说了几次才把相亲见面的事情定下来。要是没什么意外，结婚估计也就快了。”

“结婚？”

“是啊。”祁卉口气中是藏不住的笑意，“玧其本来就大你四岁，年纪摆在那里了，结婚当然是要趁热打铁。”

“你真够操心的。”田柾国有些烦躁，“妈，先不跟你聊了，我还没吃饭呢。”

“你怎么不早点说？”祁卉立马打住话头，“这都快八点了，赶紧吃东西去。”

“我这不是不想打断你么？”田柾国说，“那你注意身体，晚上早点休息。帮我问闵叔叔好。”

“知道知道。”祁卉一口应下来，“你啊，有空还是多跟玧其联系联系。从初中到现在也是做了那么多年的兄弟了，闵叔叔和玧其对我们挺好的，也不知道你这死孩子究竟是在闹什么别扭，非得跑到那么远的地方上班。”

“妈。”

“好好好，妈不说了。”祁卉无奈，“快吃饭吧。”

“嗯。”

田柾国终于结束了这一通和以往相似却又完全不同的通话。闵玧其交女朋友了？竟然还打算结婚？他冷笑一声，又抓起手机给通讯录的一人去了电话。  
“喂，经理吗？我是田柾国。不好意思打扰你了，上午你跟我说的事我考虑清楚了。对，我同意调任。”

田柾国小学三年级的时候他妈妈终于和那个不配称作父亲的赌鬼离婚了。他小小年纪却早熟得厉害，会用小小的怀抱温暖妈妈，也会用手指擦去妈妈脸上的泪水。而在面对着亲戚们关于跟爸爸还是跟妈妈的无聊问题时，更是坚定不移地开口回答，“我要妈妈。”  
他知道，妈妈才是对自己好、爱自己的那一个人。

祁卉原本在一家纺织工厂上班，每个月拿到手的工资不多，从前就没想过要靠那个嗜赌如命的男人过日子，现在更是指望不上对方能按照法院判决的那样每月按时给抚养费。她能吃苦，但见不得儿子受苦。于是纠结一阵子后，祁卉毅然决然地从工厂辞了工，跟着一位专做成衣的师傅学习，每天在成衣店里忙前忙后，好歹是挣到了更多的钱。

后来那个师傅上了年纪，眼睛不如往日，体力也跟不上，索性退居幕后，偶尔指点祁卉几句。再往后师傅的儿女接她回老家颐养天年，那间成衣店也就以师徒价打给了祁卉。

田柾国读书那会儿没怎么让祁卉操过心。功课认认真真地做，期中期末拿回家签字的试卷也从没下过90分，偶尔考个一百分还能让祁卉开心上好几天。这中间他那个倒霉的赌鬼父亲自然是找上门过，对方不知从谁那儿打听到祁卉赚了点小钱，死乞白赖地跑到店面上不肯走，非要祁卉“借”自己些钱还赌债。又说什么当初是自己不好，不该不管孩子，更不该打骂祁卉，现在浪子回头了，希望祁卉给自己一个改过自新的机会。

这些话，早就已经在祁卉那里不管用了。离婚之前她信过，不止一次两次地相信过。结果男人每次从自己手里骗到了钱，扭头就又坐上了赌桌。

头两次男人找上门来祁卉还能耐着性子跟他好言好语地说上几句，哪知道男人认准了她不敢拿自己怎么样，往后就更加没脸没皮，每天守在店面上说些难听的话。祁卉忍无可忍，最终举着量裁布料的木尺子往男人头上砸了过去。

人没死，就是木尺打歪了恰好拍在脸颊上，打落了男人几颗牙齿。男人像是不敢相信似的，捂着嘴巴愣是一句话都说不出，最后灰溜溜地再也没来找过祁卉。

祁卉勤快，成衣店的生意越做越好，再也没有担心过田柾国会吃苦受累、会过得不好。她攒了一笔钱，把店面搬去了市里新修起来的商业中心，又招了两个小徒弟，很有些扬眉吐气的意味在里头。

田柾国没觉得“父亲”这两个字在自己这里是缺失的状态，他妈妈太能干，一个人就能把所有事情都安排妥当，甚至连苦和累都从未在自己面前表露过。所以当祁卉对他说，想要给他找一个继父的时候，田柾国破天荒地闹起了脾气。

祁卉哄了好几天，田柾国都闷着个头不说话。他不明白，自己跟妈妈好好的生活，为什么非得有别的不想干的人参与呢？  
那会儿田柾国刚上初一。

田柾国都忘了自己是在哪里学到了“冷暴力”这种说法，无论祁卉跟他说什么，他都装作没听见，自己做自己的事。以往他放学总是喜欢去店里守着，等着祁卉打烊了一起回家。这事一闹也不去了，背着书包在街上瞎晃悠，估摸着时间差不多了再回家给祁卉摆脸色看。

那天也是如此。田柾国其实就在商业中心附近晃悠，时不时还会躲在隔壁店铺上偷偷看他妈妈在干什么。结果这么一看，就看到了那个男人。  
他妈妈和对方有说有笑，脸上是很久没有出现过的甜蜜表情。田柾国被镇住了，说不清是为什么，他突然理解了祁卉，理解了继父真正的意味。他不该是一个自私的小孩，不该那么幼稚地阻拦本该属于他妈妈的幸福。

田柾国抓着书包带看了很久，鼓足勇气走到店面上小心翼翼地叫了一声妈妈。祁卉是惊讶的，她没想到自己儿子会对这种事如此抗拒，心里也很愁到底该怎么做。眼下儿子找到店面上来了，还正好遇上男人过来给自己送饭，祁卉简直手足无措。  
可是田柾国叫完自己，就抬头看向了站在一边打算先行离开的男人。

“就是你吗？”  
“你会对我妈妈好吗？”

男人因为担心而皱起的眉头一下子松开，“是我，我叫闵震。”他伸出自己厚厚的手掌，“我会对你妈妈好，也会对你好。”  
田柾国没有握住男人的手，而是曲起了小拇指，“那你跟我拉勾。”

闵玧其那时高一，住校。  
因为周末还有钢琴课所以他极少回家，基本是闵震打电话催到不行以后他才不情不愿地收拾东西回去。这天接到他父亲电话是在周五八点过的样子。

闵玧其才跟高年级的学长打完一场篮球，灌了一肚子凉水以后嘴里还嚼着薄荷味儿的泡泡糖。   
“你明天回家一趟。”闵震开门见山，没有多余的寒暄。  
闵玧其一愣，“又有什么事吗？”

闵玧其妈妈很早就因病去世了，整个家庭关系中缺少一个温柔的维系，所以父子两人的关系并不如普通人家那么亲密。或者说，他们的相处模式更像是不那么熟悉的表兄弟。

“的确有件事。”电话那头的人难得踌躇，“我......准备结婚了。”  
虽然不知道父亲的结婚对象是谁，可闵玧其并没有很意外。他毫不犹豫的说了好，然后又问以后自己是不是要搬出去。

“当然不用。”没有听到拒绝的话，闵震松了一口气，“不过他们会搬进来。”  
“他们？”闵玧其吹起来的泡泡糖一下子爆开。  
“祁阿姨跟她的儿子。”

CH2.

闵玧其早熟，心里装着很多事也从来不说。  
他已经提前给钢琴课老师打过电话请假，第二天一大早就收拾好书包去学校停车场等着坐首班车回市区。可能是前一天晚上没怎么睡，脸色难看到校车司机都忍不住多嘴关心了几句。闵玧其选了靠后的座位坐下，没一会儿就到了发车时间。

站到家门口了闵玧其才发现走的匆忙，忘记带钥匙，他按了门铃，没过几秒闵震的脸就出现在门后。“回来这么早？”闵震见是他还有点吃惊，“吃早饭了吗？”  
“吃了。”闵玧其点头，“买的面包牛奶。”  
“那就好。”闵震说完也不知道再怎么说，他把拖鞋找出来，又让闵玧其先休息一下。闵玧其换好鞋，打量了一下和往日看起来完全不一样的房间，“打扫的真干净。”  
闵震一下愣了，反应过来才笑着解释说毕竟有客人上门。他一边说一边打量闵玧其的脸色，看到对方没什么异样才继续开口，“你放心，祁阿姨是个很好相处的人。”  
“爸你喜欢就好。”闵玧其说的是真心话，“不用担心我会有什么想法。”  
闵震看着他，欲言又止地最后也只能点了点头。

和田柾国的第一次见面在家门口。  
闵玧其站在闵震身后，努力保持那个大概能算是温和的笑看着门外的两人。闵震冲祁卉笑了笑，又把身后的人拉出来，“这就是我儿子，闵玧其。”说完又碰碰闵玧其，“快跟祁阿姨问好。”  
闵玧其微微点头，“祁阿姨好。”问好过后情不自禁看向那个一直抓着祁卉左手的男孩—小小的个子，脸蛋漂亮得跟女孩子似的。  
祁卉注意到他的视线，先把手里的礼物递给闵玧其，然后轻轻拍了拍田柾国的手背，“柾国。”  
田柾国扬起脸，看着眼前这个未来会被自己称为哥哥的人，愣了好久才喊了一声哥哥好。闵玧其在闵震期待的眼神下伸手摸摸对方的头算是示好，然而闵震好像还是不满意，他不得不展示出所谓更加体贴的一面—闵玧其弯下腰去把人拥了拥，“柾国，你好。”

第一次拥抱，开始和结束同样很快。

闵震是从来不做饭的，也不可能让首次正式登门的祁卉做，于是四个人准备在家里坐一会儿，聊聊天再去已经定好的饭店吃午饭。闵玧其很怕祁卉问一堆有的没的大多数会在过年聚会时亲戚最关心的话题，也不想参与大人的交谈，于是在问过看起来怕生得厉害的田柾国以后，带着对方进了自己的房间。  
闵玧其努力回想，自己像田柾国这么大的时候会喜欢什么，想了好久才反应过来自己自小就在练琴，除此之外好像没有别的什么爱好。家里当然有琴，但田柾国应该不会有兴趣。他有点尴尬地给对方介绍了一下房间里的东西，然后让对方随便坐。  
虽然田柾国还是很不自在，但至少愿意跟闵玧其聊天了。他看着书柜里摆着的一排奖杯，“哥哥，你弹琴很厉害吗？”  
闵玧其干笑，“也不是。”  
田柾国伸手指向书柜，“奖杯有很多。”  
闵玧其总不能在第一次见面就告诉对方，最开始学琴根本不是自己的本意。“要喝饮料吗？我去给你拿。”他一边说一边起身，“你想喝什么？”  
田柾国也跟着站起来，“我想喝可乐，但是妈妈不让我喝。”  
闵玧其在家里排老小，爸爸妈妈两边亲戚的孩子都比自己大，现在突然冒出来一个弟弟，感觉倒是不差。他被田柾国的话成功逗笑，“偶尔喝一下没关系的。我偷偷拿进来？”  
田柾国煞有介事地点点头，“那谢谢哥哥。”

吃午饭的时候很和谐，这个和谐表现在两个大人都分别在给对方孩子的碗里使劲夹菜。闵玧其食欲向来不好，又不好谢绝祁卉的好意，一边猛吃一边用视线余光瞄田柾国......好吧，田柾国碗里的菜也不少。  
祁卉对闵玧其的第一印象很好，觉得他人长得好话也不多。跟着闵震去取车的时候，她倒是很放心地让田柾国跟着对方。

闵玧其领着田柾国站在路边晒不到太阳的树下等闵震把车开过来。他盯着马路出神，结果垂在身侧的手被人碰了碰，田柾国不知从哪儿摸出来一根棒棒糖，正努力往自己手里塞。闵玧其一愣，“怎么了？”  
“你刚才没有吃很多，会饿吧。”田柾国语气里有点担心，“我妈说不好好吃饭会长不高。”

也许真是应了田柾国当时的那句话，高二以后闵玧其没再长高，甚至眼睁睁地看着田柾国的身高慢慢超过了自己。

闵玧其大学毕业以后就从家里搬了出去，起初住在公司安排的宿舍，后来存了点钱在离公司近的地方租了套房子；再后来他换了工作，有了一定积蓄，便按揭了一套二手公寓。逢年过节当然还是会回家，只是频率没有那么高。一方面，他不想待在明显空出许多的家，另一方面，他是真的不想他爸爸跟祁阿姨操心自己的终身大事。  
相亲的事，闵玧其跟闵震僵了很长时间，后来还是妥协下来，答应去见那个条件很好的女生。约会都是看电影、喝咖啡、吃饭的三件套，闵玧其在看电影的时候睡着，后来主动提供去附近的网红咖啡店坐坐。对方没什么意见，但落座以后还是直接表示自己也是被家里逼的，出来见面只当多认识个朋友。  
这算是达成了一致。  
偶尔闵震问起来，闵玧其还是按照跟对方说好的话术，答复对方相处不错。也许对方也是这么回复了家里人，结果说着说着，两边长辈就张罗起结婚的事情来。闵玧其这些年没恋爱，也经常对身边的朋友宣扬自己是不婚主义者，这下真的被逼到不行，又没有勇气拆穿那些自己撒下的谎言，只想着能拖就拖吧。  
活生生一只沙漠里的鸵鸟。

周末是祁卉的生日，闵玧其订了蛋糕又买上鲜花，这才在下班以后往家里赶。闵玧其现在在一个工作室接游戏配乐，工作时间比较灵活，但忙起来也很恐怖，压力挺大。  
回家以后自然又被催问到底什么时候结婚，闵玧其打着哈哈把话题带过去，又夸祁卉最近越来越年轻。闵震笑着跟祁卉对视，“祁阿姨当然年轻了，柾国最近要回来了嘛。”  
幸亏那两人只顾着互相调侃，没注意闵玧其的失态—切蛋糕的刀斜斜地插入松软的糕体，不小心带下来表层那朵作为装饰的花朵。他放下塑料刀说要先去洗个手，人还没走出饭厅就听到祁卉在身后说，“正说着他，电话就打过来了。”  
闵玧其几步冲到厨房，拧开了水龙头。

闵玧其还记得第一次见面的下午，坐在那架褐色钢琴前的自己。  
钢琴是妈妈的遗物，也是他最开始学琴时的噩梦。后来妈妈不在了，这架钢琴就变成了某种微妙的存在。  
田柾国当时也坐在旁边，听他弹着最简单的儿歌曲谱，听着听着就开始昏昏欲睡。脑袋一下一下地往前栽。闵玧其怕他摔，停下演奏连忙把人抓住，“要是困了就去睡觉。”  
田柾国揉揉眼睛坐好，“那我去找妈妈，我要回家了。”  
闵玧其叹了口气，“就睡我的床，可以吗？”  
“有哥哥真好。”田柾国答非所问。

重新回到饭桌，田柾国的来电已经结束。  
闵震埋怨他在厨房待了太久，又被祁卉打断。祁卉笑笑，“玧其这么大的人了，还用你教吗？”  
闵玧其没说话，等两人又聊了一会儿才插嘴问，“柾国他是换了工作还是？”  
“好像是出差吧？”祁卉也不太清楚，田柾国向来不会说太多工作上的事，不过人能回来待一段时间也好。她抿了一口饮料，“等他回来，我们也能好好团聚一下了。”  
“嗯。”

CH3.

田柾国很快住进了闵玧其家里。  
祁卉的原计划是让田柾国睡在书房，可书房摆着钢琴，要再放一张床本来就有点勉强。闵震说什么都不同意，觉得委屈了田柾国。两个人商量来商量去，换双层床怕闵玧其不愿意，换房子也不是一时半会儿就能办好的事，最后还是先打电话问了住校的闵玧其。  
“一起睡也没什么吧。”家里多了两个人对闵玧其来说并没有造成太大的困扰，“如果他没意见我也没意见。”  
“双层床呢？”  
闵玧其淡然，“我没意见。”  
“那这周末你回来一下，我们商量一下。”闵震嘱咐他，“到时候弟弟就先跟你一起睡。”  
“好。”

星期六闵玧其上完钢琴课才回家。临走之前又跟老师申请能不能把时间调整为周日的下午。钢琴老师挺意外，随口问了一句，闵玧其不知道要怎么答，只好说是学校周六有安排补课。带他的老师教了闵玧其好多年，根本就没怀疑。重新安排了时间以后，又感叹学生压力真大。  
闵玧其到家正赶上吃饭。  
开门的人是田柾国，对方穿着一套浅蓝色的睡衣，脚上踩着一双闵玧其觉得幼稚的毛绒拖鞋，“哥哥你回来了。”  
闵玧其愣了一秒，还有点不习惯这个称呼。他点点头，只是简单地答话：“嗯，我回来了。”  
田柾国开了门就不走了，瞪着一双大眼睛站在旁边一动不动。  
闵玧其顶着对方颇有压力的视线换好了鞋，抬头看过去的时候田柾国也没有躲开。他无奈，主动开口询问，“怎么？有什么话要跟我说吗？”  
田柾国摇摇头。  
于是闵玧其抓上书包，跟厨房里的闵震和祁卉打了招呼，直接回了房间。田柾国跟在他身后也进了房间，靠着门框一脸的欲言又止。闵玧其带上门，“到底怎么了？”  
田柾国红着脸，特别费劲地才说出一句完整的话—“我会不会让你不方便？”  
“不方便？”闵玧其皱眉，扫视房间一圈以后扭头跟对方确认，“你说房间吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国声音小的跟蚊子似的，“叔叔说你周末一般不回来。是因为我在吗？”

闵玧其不知道对方脑子里竟然会有这么多复杂的想法，下意识就想宽慰他说想太多。可对上田柾国随时能哭出来的表情，闵玧其也不得不把声音放到最温柔，“没有的事。”  
“我周末要学钢琴，所以很少回来。”闵玧其动作僵硬地揉了揉他的头发，“不过以后都是周日去上课，周五就会回家，你不要觉得我不喜欢你。”  
田柾国仰头消化了一会儿，“真的吗？”  
“真的。”闵玧其哄他，“我不会骗你。”他还想说点什么，就听祁卉过来敲了敲门，“玧其、小国，出来洗手吃饭了。”  
“好。”闵玧其先应了祁卉，然后又去看田柾国，“嗯？”  
田柾国这下笑了，之前抓在一起的手指也舒展开。他点点头，“好。”

饭桌上闵玧其把钢琴课时间调整的时候跟闵震说了，顺便表达了一下自己以后会多多回家的想法。田柾国咬着筷子傻乐，被问起笑什么也不说话。  
初中生和高中生的作业量分化明显。  
田柾国前一天回家就已经把作业全部写完，等到闵玧其坐在书桌前用功的时候就找不到事情做，在外面客厅晃了一圈以后搬了椅子坐在闵玧其旁边目光如炬。  
闵玧其写作业倒是专心，没注意到旁边还有个人。结果等他把课本一合，成功被安静盯着的田柾国吓到。田柾国看他终于解决完手里的作业也笑了，“你写完啦？”  
“嗯，差不多了。”闵玧其把课本移开，“你在这里坐很久了吗？”  
“有一会儿。”田柾国像是在酝酿什么，过了一会儿才跟闵玧其申请，“哥哥，我可不可以去弹一下你的钢琴？我问过妈妈，她让我来问你。”  
“可以。”闵玧其看了一眼时钟，“不过现在有点晚，明天教你可以吗？”

可能是想到田柾国就要回来，闵玧其一整晚都没怎么睡好。原本舒服的床都变得面目可憎起来，翻来覆去始终找不到合适的入睡姿势，最后无精打采地爬起来上班。  
上午的时候闵玧其把自己关在房间里，准备调整之前和甲方沟通以后需要修改的背景音。忙到中午助理过来敲门送餐才摘下耳机，转身去客厅冰柜里取了一罐冰咖啡出来。  
“不是戒咖啡了？”同工作室的人叫住闵玧其，“我记得你说过胃不太好？”  
闵玧其笑，“不喝不行，昨晚没睡好，太困了。”  
对方撇嘴，显然不把他说的当一回事。“困就回家睡呗，反正这周老大不在。”  
“算了。”闵玧其耸耸肩，“甲方催着呢，早点弄完我也能早点解脱。”  
“也对，谁让甲方难伺候。”  
两人苦笑，算是达成了一致。

趁这吃午饭的时间闵玧其才有空看了一眼手机，屏幕上几个未接来电，都来自同一个人—他的相亲对象林然。  
闵玧其不知道她有什么急事，嘴里的东西一吞，就回了电话。  
林然接的挺快，“忙呢？”  
“嗯，你找我？”  
“也没什么大事。”林然是公务员，比起闵玧其这种给别人打工的实在是闲到发指。她在电话那头懒洋洋的，“就是突然想起昨天祁阿姨过生日，你都没叫上我。”  
闵玧其沉默一会儿，“我叫你你会去吗？”  
林然笑，“不许我做做样子啊？”  
“行了，我跟你开玩笑呢。”林然叹了一口气，“其实是我爸让你找时间去家里吃个饭。”  
闵玧其也头疼这事，林然刚说完他就斩钉截铁地回绝，“免了。”  
“我知道，我也没想让你来。”林然无奈，“那怎么办？”  
闵玧其想不到好方法，“干脆就说我俩吹了。”  
“哈哈，你这也太突然了。”林然被他逗笑，“总得有个循序渐进的过程吧？这么突然一说，他才不会相信。”  
“那就从现在开始铺垫吧。”闵玧其挠挠头，“要不然总有一天会被押到民政局去。”  
“嗯。”林然表示同意，“那保持联系。”  
“好。”

结束和林然的通话闵玧其又鬼使神差地点开了朋友圈，最新一条来自久未更新的田柾国。配图是裁掉关键信息的机票，文字部分只发了一个简单的emoji微笑表情。闵玧其心情更糟糕，他没想到对方动作会这么快。  
很快那条更新下面就有了闵震和祁卉的点赞，闵玧其摇摇头，把手机扔到了一边。

田柾国那会儿挺小一个，两人一起睡在床上也不会觉得挤。闵玧其嘴巴上说着无所谓，但其实还是有点别扭，躺在床边生怕越过线，不小心霸占田柾国的那一侧。  
关了灯以后两人自觉静音，但都知道对方并没有睡着。  
田柾国碰了碰闵玧其的手臂，“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“我睡不着。”  
闵玧其以为是自己挤到他，连忙又往外移了一点。结果田柾国又说了，“可能是因为你回来了。平时我一个人睡还有点害怕。”  
“那怎么会睡不着？”闵玧其好奇，“有我在不就不怕了吗？”  
“可能是太久没见你，有点激动。”田柾国说着还有点不好意思，“我都没有哥哥，所以很羡慕朋友。”  
距离第一次见面的确有一段时间，只是闵玧其不知道对方会这么直白地表达好感。他笑笑，“我也没有弟弟。”  
“睡吧，我在呢。”闵玧其抓着他的手指捏了捏，“晚安。”

CH4.

除了那条朋友圈，田柾国回来没有一点动静。  
闵玧其心里好奇为什么闵震没有打电话叫自己回家，但既然没有接到电话，他也不愿意回去找不自在。他和田柾国好多年不见面，再见面一定会尴尬，也一定会不自然到破绽百出。可惜他的安宁时间只保持了两天，周四时闵震的电话如约而至。闵震例行惯例地催过他和林然的事以后又让他周五记得回家。  
闵玧其答应的不情不愿，闵震当然是听出来了。“原先不都还好好的？怎么长大了倒不懂事了？”  
“我哪有不懂事。”闵玧其无奈地开口，“我这是累的。他回来就回来呗，不加班的话我就准时到。”  
“我管你加班不加班，你弟弟人都回来了，就算是天上下刀子你也得回来。”闵震顿了顿，“闵玧其你都要结婚了，还是要像点样子。”   
又绕回来了。  
闵玧其默不作声，等闵震念叨够了才说自己要忙，电话就先不聊了。闵震拿他没办法，在电话那头叹气一阵子先说了再见。结果没等到周末，当天晚上闵玧其就遇到了田柾国。

闵玧其的车子当天限号，于是他在工作室泡到天黑才收拾东西出门。在停车场拿了车，顺便就打开软件接了一单顺风车。乘车人定位在不远处的美食街，开车五分钟就能到。只是那边都是小街小巷，如果不是系统自动分配的话，闵玧其还真的不太想去美食街接人。  
一路开到定位附近，远远看过去，街道两边全是各式各样的大排档招牌。闵玧其按了通话，准备跟乘车人确认一下到底是在哪个地方。哪知道电话那头的人支支吾吾大舌头，一听就知道是喝多了。  
闵玧其有点不耐烦，但还是耐着性子问了几句。没一会儿接电话的换了人，“你好，我看到你快到了，我们在最尽头的那家烧烤店门口。麻烦你往前开，我就站在路边，车一过来就能发现。”  
“嗯。”闵玧其觉得声音熟悉，有点像田柾国，再一想不会这么巧吧？又低头确认了乘车人信息。虽然头像也是男性，但其他信息完全对不上。他叹口气，估计自己是魔怔了。

停车以后，后门首先被拉开。  
一个醉醺醺的男人被人扶着，半倚半靠地坐上了车。闵玧其回头看了一眼，心里祈祷后排的醉猫千万不要吐在车上。等他转回来，副驾门也被人拉开了—那人一边跟外面的朋友道别，一边往车里进。  
“就去定位的目的地吗？”闵玧其问了一句，随后那人也终于坐了上来。  
田柾国比他淡定多了，系好安全带以后才淡淡地喊了一声哥。  
“你怎么在这里？”闵玧其连车都忘记发动，追问道。  
田柾国笑，“我怎么不能在这里？”  
外面还没走的田柾国朋友敲了敲车窗，“怎么了？还没走啊？”  
闵玧其动动嘴巴，“我先开车。”

一路无话。  
闵玧其开车不喜欢听歌，就连电台都没有打开，整个车厢里只能听到后座那位连绵不绝的呼噜声。专心驾驶的时候倒不会因为田柾国的存在而分心，闵玧其把车停在目的地小区的大门附近，“到了。”  
“我知道。”田柾国点点头，“你等我一下可以吗？我得先把人送回去。”  
于情于理都拒绝不了。  
“去吧。”闵玧其不看他，伸手开了锁。

再次返回的时候田柾国没用多长时间。还隔着一段距离呢，就看到驾驶室的车窗被摇到最低，夹着烟的手伸在窗外抖烟灰。田柾国也不知道自己在想什么，鬼使神差地放轻脚步走过去，夺了闵玧其手里快抽完的烟。  
“搞什么？”闵玧其是真被吓到了，嘴里跟着冒了句脏话出来。看清罪魁祸首是谁以后也没多说什么，只是默默摇上了车窗。  
田柾国把剩下的香烟往嘴里一塞，从后面绕到副驾开了门。闵玧其瞪他一眼，视线聚焦在烟上，“什么时候开始抽烟了？我这儿还有。”  
田柾国像模像样地吐了个烟圈，“我抽着玩。”他还以为闵玧其很在意这种间接接吻的亲密行为，有意要气对方。哪想闵玧其很快发动了汽车，又问他接下来去哪里。田柾国报了一个酒店的名字，闵玧其一愣，“出差住的这么好？”  
“谁跟你说我是出差？”田柾国夹着烟头晃了晃，“车上有烟缸吗？”  
闵玧其把烟缸指给他看，又问，“你不是出差是什么？”  
“你还真的是一点都不关心我。”田柾国说完，车厢内又陷入了沉默。

两人睡一张床的时间持续了有大半个月，随后双层床就送到了家里。  
闵震调整了闵玧其的房间布局，又将书房中用不上的东西清理了一些出去，这才让兄弟俩不必那么拥挤地共用同一间房。  
田柾国主动申请睡上面那层，把方便的下铺留给了闵玧其。然而每个周末闵玧其回家，田柾国都会使出浑身解数赖在下面不肯走。拉着闵玧其问东问西，等到最后困得不想动弹，顺理成章地留在下面睡在闵玧其旁边。  
闵玧其是不讨厌田柾国，但不讨厌又不代表真的喜欢在大夏天里被人像八爪鱼似的抱着睡整晚。空调温度没有调很低，往往半夜就会满头大汗的醒过来。闵玧其偏头去看，田柾国抓着自己一只手臂，脑袋也抵着靠近肩膀的地方睡得香甜。  
能怎么办呢？  
是弟弟就由着他去吧。其实偶尔想起来还是会有一种被认同的满足感。

“想什么呢，都开过了。”田柾国看着住了几天的酒店飞速消失在车窗外。他曲起手指敲了敲车窗，“你要绑架我吗？”  
闵玧其这才反应过来，打着转弯车减慢了速度靠着马路边停下车。“没留意。”  
田柾国挑挑眉，指指远远被抛在后面的酒店，“那你不准备送我回去？”  
“没几步路，自己走吧。”闵玧其伸手按开他的安全带，“单行道没办法调头。”

完全是出乎意料的回答。  
田柾国碰了一鼻子灰，竟然忘记自己一开始是想故意做样子给闵玧其看。他不愿意下车，可闵玧其压根儿不再理他，自顾自地又摇下那一侧的车窗重新点了一根香烟。好吧，他认输。田柾国叹气，“你明天会回家吧？”   
“嗯。”如果不是对方说起，闵玧其都要因为意外见面的冲击忽略这件事。  
田柾国情不自禁伸手揉了揉闵玧其的头发—正如那些年对方常对自己做的那样，“少抽点烟，会死的。”  
闵玧其躲开他的手，“管好你自己就行。”  
田柾国尴尬，没话找话又说起了闵玧其染过的头发。闵玧其不应声，等他闭嘴以后才开口赶人，“你走不走？我还要回家呢。”  
通过和祁卉这些年的联系，田柾国哪能不清楚闵玧其的动向？他揣着明白装糊涂，“那我们一起回去。”  
闵玧其这才终于肯分一点关注的视线给他，在时隔多年重逢的这个夜晚第一次叫了对方的名字，“田柾国，不要无理取闹。”

CH5.

闵玧其没想到自己比田柾国还要先到家。对方敲门的时候闵玧其正好帮着把汤端上桌，他转身看了一眼大门，然后开了锁。  
浑身湿漉漉的田柾国站在门外对他笑，“哥，好久不见。”  
明明前一天才见过......闵玧其不拆穿他，“没带伞？”  
“嗯。”田柾国点点头又跟闻声而来的祁卉闵震打了招呼，“给我找双鞋吧。”  
祁卉瞪他一眼，从鞋柜里拿出一双拖鞋，等人进屋的时候闵玧其已经找了一条浴巾搭到了田柾国头上。闵震也在旁边念叨，“这么淋成这样？”  
田柾国还是笑，“我没带伞，打车过来司机又只肯送到小区门口。”  
闵震看着田柾国走进厕所，“赶紧冲一下，别着凉了。你也是，这天气不好打车干嘛不给你哥打电话让他来接？”  
“哥哥比较忙吧。”田柾国带上门，“我很快就好。”  
闵震转头又把闵玧其叫住，“去给你弟弟找套衣服。”  
“嗯。”闵玧其应声，转身回了房间。

自从搬出去以后，闵玧其就很少留在这边过夜，但衣服总归是有的。他蹲在衣柜面前，抽出来一套运动服，转过头才看到祁卉站在门口对他笑。闵玧其莫名不好意思，“怎么了祁阿姨？”  
祁卉摇摇头，“好久没看到你们俩都在了，有点高兴。”  
闵玧其一愣，不知道要怎么接话。  
其实这套房他没有住很久，后面更是为了躲开田柾国许久也不回来一次。再后来田柾国也开始躲的老远，两人的房间虽然都有祁卉在打理，但始终是缺了点人气。  
祁卉没为难他，侧身让闵玧其走了出去。

闵玧其敲了敲厕所门，“洗好了吗？”里面水声哗啦啦的，田柾国像是没有听到他说话。等里面安静了下来，闵玧其又再次敲了门。  
“妈妈吗？等我一下。”  
“是我。”闵玧其看着模糊的人影一步步靠近，接着门开了一条缝，田柾国伸手出来，“有内裤吗？”  
闵玧其皱眉，“在里面。”他把手里的东西一股脑递过去，又不放心地补充一句，“是新的。”  
田柾国没想到他还有这么一句，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地接了东西，“你的我也不嫌弃。”闵玧其听到了也只当没听到，体贴地替他把门关上离开了。

餐桌上的话题永远围绕着两个孩子展开。  
闵玧其的终身大事已经被说过太多次，闵震简单说了几句就转而开始询问田柾国。他一个人在外面打拼确实是没怎么长肉，祁卉心疼，他也心疼。“这些年就没有看到喜欢的人吗？”  
闵玧其抬头看了一眼，意识到自己的举动有多可笑以后又把头埋了下去。  
“没有。”田柾国语气挺轻松，“工作太忙了就没有考虑这些。”  
祁卉给他夹了一筷子菜，“那你准备什么时候考虑。”  
“再说嘛。”田柾国笑着撒娇，又推推祁卉，“妈，你别光给我夹，你也吃啊。”闵震拍拍祁卉，“吃饭吃饭，一会儿再说。”  
“也是。反正你现在回来了，你不上心我就替你盯着。”祁卉敲敲碗，“吃吧。”

晚饭后祁卉又削了水果端到客厅来。  
电视里放着无聊的狗血爱情剧，女主角哭哭啼啼的声音吵得闵玧其心烦。他看了看时间差不多，起身就说要走。闵震坐在沙发上一动不动，“那么大的雨，你走哪里去？弟弟都回来了，你还惦记着自己那个狗窝吗？”  
闵玧其还没开口反驳呢，就听田柾国在旁边笑，“说不定玧其哥忙着回去约会。”闵玧其转过去看他，对方的笑容下面根本藏着一丝挑衅的意味。  
“下雨太危险了。”祁卉突然插入对话，“玧其明天上班吗？”  
“明天没什么事，不用去。”话说到这里闵玧其也放弃了，“那我先去洗漱。”

搬到新房子以后闵玧其和田柾国有了各自的房间。不过田柾国习惯没变，还是喜欢往闵玧其的房间里钻。周末回家的时候，田柾国干脆把自己的枕头都搬过来摆在闵玧其的枕头旁边，美其名曰交流感情。  
那会儿祁卉总是打趣田柾国太黏人，性子像个小姑娘似的。同时也担心闵玧其会不喜欢，那孩子懂事，就是因为太懂事所以很少说些什么。祁卉旁敲侧击问了闵震几次，闵震也说不好，最后让她别想太多，闵玧其不是那种会勉强自己的人。

田柾国的生活简单，除了偶尔困难的功课基本没有什么烦恼。直到某个清晨他发现自己的内裤里湿滑一片，整个人都慌了神。偏偏闵玧其被他弄出来的动静吵醒，眯着眼睛看了一下就把人往下拉，“今天怎么不睡懒觉？”  
田柾国紧紧拽着被角，羞耻感把他的脸颊烧到快要滴血。说不出话，也不知道要说什么才能从解决掉现下的糟糕情况。闵玧其手压在他的胸口，身上那股淡淡的烟草味道让他的神经紧绷—是，他早就发现闵玧其要偷偷抽烟，撞见过几次也只当不知道。  
闵玧其很快发现了不对劲，“你脸怎么这么红？发烧了？”  
田柾国猛摇头，“我没有发烧。”  
闵玧其不信，伸手在田柾国额头摸了几下，干脆又凑过去模仿在其他地方学来的样子用嘴唇贴了上去。  
那感觉又来了。  
田柾国闭上眼，只感觉心跳和脉搏失效，那些力量全部集中在下体，顶着湿润的内裤布料一跳一跳。他当然知道这是什么，可怎么想，都不该是梦到身边的人后出现的反应。  
“说话！到底怎么了？”闵玧其急得眉头都皱起来，手穿过田柾国的腋下试图把人拉起来坐好。田柾国推开他，“不要碰我。”  
大清早的发什么气？  
闵玧其不理他，从旁边拿了外套就准备帮他穿上，结果拉扯间终于弄清楚出了什么事。闵玧其尴尬地别过脸，又突然意识到自己作为哥哥要给到对方正确的引导。于是下床拉了窗帘，使整个房间归于朦朦胧胧的混沌状态。“这个情况很正常。”闵玧其清清嗓子，想要自己的声音听起来更有说服力，“所以不要觉得不好意思，也不要觉得自己很奇怪。”  
“嗯。”田柾国垂着头，心里天人交战要不要继续弄一弄裤子里还精神着的东西。  
闵玧其走过去拍拍他，“那我先出去？”  
田柾国想都不想就抓住他，“可以不出去吗？”闵玧其愣住，但还是没有拒绝对方。

田柾国的动作真的是不得要领。  
他窝在床上，看着闵玧其的背影不停拿手套弄，可怎么都不对，怎么都到不了那个点。房间里的喘息声暧昧又含糊，还伴着闵玧其不自在的呼吸声。  
“好了吗？”闵玧其也不知道对方要自己留下来是为什么，但是坐在床边，听着身后的人动来动去真的很奇怪。他估摸着时间差不多，便开口问了一句。这一句就不得了，田柾国像受了天大的委屈，几下靠过来抱着他说弄不好。  
初尝情热的身体体温惊人。  
闵玧其被他弄得打了个寒颤，“那要我帮你吗？”  
不经大脑思考就说出了口。

“嗯。”田柾国很轻地嗯了一下，“如果哥不......讨厌的话。”  
“过来吧。”闵玧其也算是豁出去了，一边给自己洗脑都是男孩子没什么大不了，一边又提醒自己这是弟弟。摸到田柾国那里的时候，他的手臂也被田柾国抓住了。闵玧其悄悄叹气，从为数不多的经验中提取出一些来，握住那一根上上下下的撸动。  
是闵玧其的手。  
田柾国满脑子只有这么一个想法。很刺激，也很舒服。没一会儿他就绷直了腰，紧抓着对方的手臂咬住嘴唇射了出来。  
“你哭什么啊？”闵玧其觉得好笑，拿着卫生纸替他把大腿擦干净，“真的没关系，这是谁都会有的经历。”  
田柾国不敢说自己刚才闭上眼又出现了闵玧其的脸，他把头埋在枕头里，使劲擦干眼泪以后才瓮声瓮气地开口，“被子都弄脏了。”  
“我当你在担心什么呢。”闵玧其拍拍他的屁股，“我来收拾，你去洗澡。”

CH6.

田柾国许久没回来，他那间屋子祁卉也是刚收拾出来没多久，重新拿了卧具，又不放心地理了再理。田柾国端着盘子吃水果，“妈，差不多收拾收拾就行。反正睡一觉又乱了。”  
祁卉瞪他，“给你弄舒服点你还挑。”  
“我是怕你累。”田柾国叉起一块水果喂给她，“再说等情况合适，我也想搬出去住。”工作调动的事情田柾国没瞒着祁卉，回来以后就一五一十地交代清楚。因为同路过来还有出差的，所以前几天田柾国一直陪着对方住酒店，趁着周末才说要回家住下。  
祁卉听了不高兴，“你搬什么搬？住家里有什么不好。”  
“玧其哥都......”田柾国说一半又觉得不合适，连忙改口，“我住家里会打扰你和闵叔叔的二人世界。”  
“瞎胡说。”祁卉笑着拍了拍田柾国，“你不要想太多，你叔叔也希望你能住家里。平时就我们两个人，其实挺无聊的。”她看田柾国不接话也不急，“吃完早点洗漱睡觉。”  
“好。”

“我可以进来吗？”祁卉敲敲门，等闵玧其应声以后才拧了把手推门进去。  
闵玧其还没睡，躺在床上玩手机游戏，“祁阿姨你还没睡？”  
“嗯。”祁卉无奈地笑，“柾国不小心弄翻牛奶，我得重新找床被子。”  
闵玧其连忙下床帮忙打开柜子，“被子放在哪里？我帮你拿。”祁卉指挥着他把外面的厚重外套搬开，弄出来的动静也惊动了闵震。  
“这是怎么了？”先前祁卉从房间出去他还以为是要跟田柾国聊天，结果倒是听到“咚咚咚”的声音。  
田柾国也跟着站到闵玧其门口，“床被我弄湿了。”他把手搭在闵震肩膀上捏了捏，“所以准备让妈妈给我找床被子，我在沙发上凑合一晚上。”  
“麻烦不麻烦。”闵震皱眉，“你跟哥哥睡，床有那么大呢。”  
田柾国立刻扭头去看闵玧其，闵玧其对上他那个狡黠的表情就什么都明白了。可他心里明白却偏偏没办法说，不能说拒绝也不能说把床让给对方自己去睡沙发......田柾国趁热打铁，“哥哥介意吗？毕竟我们都长大了。”  
是啊，我们都长大了。  
闵玧其点点头，“能睡得下。”

夜越深雨越大。  
两人都心知肚明对方没睡着，但谁也没有先开口说话。  
窗外一声惊雷滚过夜空，闵玧其把手机收起来放到一边，“吵吗？嫌吵我就去把窗户关上。”田柾国翻过身，面对着闵玧其，“你不问问我为什么回来吗？”  
“闵玧其，你不好奇吗？”  
田柾国语气迫切，恨不得立刻把人抓起来好好质问一番。  
“问与不问也没什么差别。”闵玧其下去关了窗，重新裹上被子准备睡觉，“睡吧。”  
田柾国很想说自己睡不着，但闵玧其拒绝的意味明显，总不能还像小时候那样撒撒娇就能混过去，撒撒娇就能得到自己想要的东西。最终他也只能心不甘情不愿地跟对方说了句晚安。

到底是睡在熟悉的地方让人安心，田柾国一觉醒来天都已经放晴了。他看看时间快到十点，旁边没有闵玧其，对方睡过的地方就连一点温度都没留下。田柾国坐起来揉了揉脸，睡太久总觉得脑袋有点晕。  
走到客厅的时候正好看到祁卉和闵震买完菜回来，田柾国走过去把他们手里的口袋接过来，又问怎么不叫醒自己。  
闵震笑，“看你困就让你多睡一会儿。”  
田柾国不好意思地挠挠头，“我也不知道怎么了，平时都不怎么睡得着。”  
“那是因为回家了。”祁卉推推他，“才起来吧？去刷牙洗脸，我给你弄点东西垫肚子。”

喝着麦片的时候田柾国才找到机会问闵玧其的去向，祁卉只知道闵玧其一大早就出去了，别的也不清楚。  
“在聊什么？”闵震探个头出来，“柾国，中午烧牛肉吃吗？”  
“他在找哥哥呢。”祁卉笑话田柾国还是闵玧其的跟屁虫，“我说玧其早就出门了，可能是公司有事。”  
闵震不悦地哼一声，“他能有什么事？就是不挨家。”  
“你啊，就是嘴硬。”祁卉起身往厨房走，“哪次他回来你不是最高兴的？偏偏还要装着没事。行了，我来收拾肉，你给我打下手。”  
闵震面子上挂不住，只说还是田柾国懂事。

闵玧其出门的确不是因为公事，而是因为林然一大早就信息轰炸，说有一个私活儿问他接不接。要放在平时，闵玧其肯定不会接，但林然话里有话，闵玧其再三追问以后才说是认识的朋友需要。  
“那你直说嘛。”闵玧其怕吵醒田柾国，电话打通就躲去了厕所。  
“我是怕麻烦你。”林然笑嘻嘻的，“你又不是我男朋友。”  
闵玧其冷笑，“那怎么又跟我说了？”  
“我替你问了下价格，我觉得可以接。”林然一本正经地跟他分析，“而且只是他们策划案需要，应该不会很复杂。”  
闵玧其没必要跟她解释到底复不复杂，毕竟隔行如隔山。听林然的口气应该是已经跟那边说好了，过去谈一谈也没什么。“嗯，见了面再说。”  
林然在那头挺高兴，“闵玧其，你这是答应了？”  
“我可没说。”闵玧其顿了顿，“定好时间地点告诉我。我先洗漱。”

林然行动力惊人，闵玧其从厕所出来的时候短息已经发过来了。见面地点在他家附近，是家挺有情调的咖啡厅。  
闵玧其被祁卉拉着吃了早饭才放人，没说是去见林然，倒是说了中午要回家吃饭。他跟林然朋友聊得挺好，三下五除二就定下了大致方向。对方要求的东西不难做，只是时间上有点紧。闵玧其看时间差不多，就跟对方约好说隔天到工作室详谈。  
林然挺满意自己牵的线，看他们基本能定下来就说干脆一起吃午饭。  
“我就不去了吧，下次再说。”闵玧其急着回家，婉拒了。  
“我请客你还不去？”林然假装生气，“什么事要急着回去啊？”  
闵玧其老实交代说弟弟回来了。  
“弟弟？什么弟弟？”林然想了一会儿，“哦，我记起来了。是不是那个一直在外地的弟弟？”  
“嗯。”闵玧其说声抱歉，“他刚回来，中午实在不好不回去。”  
“那明天吧。”林然朋友冲他笑笑，“明天我去找你。”  
“好。”

CH7.

田柾国调任回来实际算是降了一级。  
虽然职务从主管变成了经理，可需要他做的事是以前的两倍。新市场开发不好做，再加上他那么点算是空降的特殊身份，工作开展得并不顺利。除开刚回来的那一周他有了周末，接下来的整整一个月他都是从加班开始，到加班结束。这之间，田柾国甚至还找了个时间搬出去，硬是不顾祁卉和闵震的反对住到朋友帮忙租下的公寓。

林然朋友的那份外快闵玧其很快就拿到手里。闵玧其得了那笔还算不错的酬金，第一反应还是要约林然出来吃个饭，感谢一下。结果那位大小姐找熟人开了病假条，老早就跟几个朋友出国玩去了。没约上，林然也不肯吃亏，只说等她回来了再找闵玧其，顺便叫上他弟弟一起。  
“叫我弟弟干嘛？”闵玧其跟她发语音，“你先好好玩，别操心那顿饭，不会少了你。”  
“见一见，多结交一个朋友嘛。”  
闵玧其听对方口气那么开心也不忍心泼冷水，“那回来联系。”

闵玧其拿手里的电脑包卡住了电梯快要闭拢的门。他侧身进去，看着自己满满的两手只能向同行的人求助，“劳驾，帮我按下十六楼。谢谢。”  
一只手越过他按在操作面板上。  
闵玧其回头笑了笑，紧接着笑容就凝固在脸上。他盯着有阵子没看见的田柾国，活脱脱像是撞了鬼。“你怎么在这里？”  
田柾国扬扬下巴，“我坐电梯当然在电梯里。”  
“我不是问这个。”闵玧其皱眉，“你怎么会在这个小区。”  
田柾国耸耸肩，决定还是不要告诉对方自己特意是在同小区租房子住的。对于他坚持要住在这里的行为，朋友的原话是骂他舍近求远，不知所谓。田柾国本来就没考虑过距离这回事，只是想离闵玧其近一点。可惜他搬过来这么久，也只有今天才意外地遇见对方。  
闵玧其将他上下打量，又问，“穿着双拖鞋就往外跑......怎么头发都还在滴水。”  
田柾国望天，“我忘记充电卡，结果家里断电了。”当然比起断电，更惨的是充电卡的地方都已经关门不再营业，他还不知道要怎么回家摸黑把澡洗完。  
电梯抵达十六楼，响起一声脆生生的提示音。  
闵玧其拿着手里的东西站到门边，“我到了。”  
“哥。”田柾国踩着人字拖扭扭捏捏地往他身边凑，“我能去你那里洗澡吗？充电卡的下班了。”

田柾国主动替闵玧其分担里手里的一部分东西，“真的没想到你也住这里，要不然我还不知道怎么办。”  
这，突然热情得过分了吧？  
闵玧其又不是傻子，刚回来的那几天田柾国可不是这个样子。他摸不透对方葫芦里究竟在卖什么药，也懒得费脑子去思考，干脆见招拆招，先处着再说。“东西放着，你去洗澡吧。”闵玧其把浴室方向指给田柾国，后者笑眯眯，“我知道在哪里。”  
也对。这小区的房子大多是一样的构造。  
“嗯。”闵玧其点点头，“那你去吧。”  
“衣服呢？”田柾国把头探出来。  
闵玧其不悦，“你身上的没换？”  
田柾国一脸无辜，“都弄湿了。你找一件你的给我穿嘛，大一点的，到时候我洗干净给你送下来。”  
“知道了。”闵玧其刚坐下又站起来，“我去给你拿。”

到底是没好意思直接把洗完澡的人赶走。  
闵玧其看看时钟又看看还在慢条斯理擦头发的田柾国，有种后悔把人带回来的想法。田柾国终于折腾好那一头浓密的头发，甩了甩又问闵玧其毛巾要搭在哪里。  
“给我吧。”闵玧其接过毛巾，晾好以后发现田柾国又把注意力放到了自己的电脑上。“怎么？你要用电脑？”  
田柾国摇头否认，“我随便看看，不用。”  
闵玧其没说话，盘着腿又坐到了地毯上。  
田柾国也不嫌干坐着会尴尬，除了呼吸什么声音都不出，坐在背后的沙发上“监视”闵玧其。闵玧其实在憋不住，“你要回去了吗？”  
“家里没电，什么也做不了。”田柾国一本正经，“我在你这里坐到睡眠时间再走。”  
“你几点睡觉？”  
田柾国挠挠头，“一般都是十二点以后。”  
闵玧其看着电脑屏幕右下角刚跳成22:00的数字，开始头疼了。

“膝盖怎么弄的？”闵玧其找了盒冰牛奶给田柾国。  
田柾国低头看了看，“可能是之前洗澡洗到一半停电，出去的时候没看见就撞到了。”他摸着伤口边缘，“你不说我都没发现。”  
其实伤得不算严重，但闵玧其就觉得看起来碍眼。在立柜里翻找一通，结果什么东西都没找到又空着手回去坐下。“没找到医药箱。”  
田柾国偷着笑，“没找到也不碍事，这种小伤过几天就能好。”闵玧其在他旁边的地上，整个人看起来都小了很多。田柾国拍拍他的肩膀，“哥。”  
“嗯？”闵玧其回过头，“你要走了吗？”面对着田柾国突然逼近的脸，他很不自在地用手撑着地板往后仰了仰。  
“你在怕什么啊？”田柾国无奈，伸手摘掉他鼻子附近的一根细碎绒毛，“脸上有东西，我帮你弄掉。”  
闵玧其这才松了一口气。  
可田柾国并没有坐回原位，在他退回安全范围之前就猛地拉近距离，贴着他的嘴角亲了一下。  
“你疯了吗？”闵玧其被吓一跳，但也没有像电视剧里被偷吻的女主角那么慌张。反而是抹了抹嘴巴，又在田柾国身上用力招呼了一下。  
“几年前我就想这么做了。”田柾国垂着眼眸，话音顿了顿，又抬起头冲着闵玧其咧嘴笑，“幸好现在还不算晚，我还是想亲你。”

尴尬的气氛呈倍数增长。  
如果真的把人赶出去实在有点恼羞成怒的嫌疑。闵玧其跟田柾国进行着拉锯战，然而手放在键盘上一个按键都敲不下去。  
“你以为我在开玩笑吗？”田柾国苦笑，“几年前我说过的话还需要再说一次吗？”  
“闭嘴。”闵玧其打断他，“田柾国你真是出息了。”  
“要不然你以为我跑回来做什么？分公司的待遇又不好。说白了，我回来就是为了阻止你结婚。”  
“凭什么你说不要就不要，凭什么你到了年纪想结婚就结婚，凭什么你这么久想都不想我？”田柾国捏着拳头站起来，把闵玧其逼到墙角。  
闵玧其很冷静，反问对方，“凭什么我一定要给你，你想要的东西呢？”

“闵玧其，你敢说你不喜欢我？”田柾国声音微微发抖，“你敢说吗？”  
闵玧其无奈地闭上眼睛，“你是我弟弟。”  
“我不想只是弟弟！”  
“但你是我弟弟。”闵玧其叹气，抬手想摸摸他的头，却被对方灵活躲开。“田柾国，你否认不了的。”  
田柾国不想听他说这些，红着眼睛就光脚往外跑。闵玧其拿着他的手机追到电梯口，“你跑什么跑？手机都不要了吗？”  
“反正你都不要我，我要手机有什么用！”  
这都什么跟什么啊？闵玧其没脸在公共场合上演这种狗血连续剧，“脚踩在地板上痛不痛啊？快跟我回去。”这么大人了，还跟小孩子一样。  
“你管我痛不痛？”田柾国一边说一边跳，结果一不留神就崴了脚。  
闵玧其无语，“你看看你。”  
“哥......”  
“还跑吗？”闵玧其头都大了，“回去把鞋穿上，我陪你去医院。”

CH8.

女医生看看转身出门划卡取药的闵玧其，又看看坐在面前的田柾国—“那是你哥哥吧？都说了没事，还担心得跟什么似的。”  
田柾国心里甜到不行，“不是哥哥，是我男朋友。”  
女医生刚端起来的水杯又重重放下，“这，这样吗？怪不得......”她斟酌了一下用词，“怪不得这么关心过度。”  
“你也觉得他很关心我吧？”田柾国摇头晃脑，“可他都不承认。”

这边两人在讨论恋爱秘笈，那边排队拿药的闵玧其心里却烦到不行。他坐在外面走廊吹了一会儿夜风，凉飕飕的空气钻进鼻腔让人清醒了一些。就像当年高考结束的那个晚上，也是同样的风吹拂着，只是那会儿身边还坐着一个怎么都不肯跟他回家的田柾国。  
“不舒服吗？”田柾国一瘸一拐地找到闵玧其，“再找不到人，我就要在广播里播报寻找走失的儿童了。”  
“这会儿脚还痛吗？”闵玧其站起来，顺便把烟头掐灭扔进垃圾桶。“找不到我干嘛不给我打电话？”   
“我没你电话。”田柾国靠过去，“哥扶我一下吧。”  
闵玧其莫名丢了气势，“那一会儿存上吧，我号码换了挺久。”  
“好。”

折腾一圈到家已经过了十二点。  
田柾国一进电梯就按了十六和二十一，闵玧其愣了一下，随即很快收起自己的疑惑。田柾国解释现在到了睡眠时间，他该回家去了。  
闵玧其不知对方是不是故意使了苦肉计。要是明知道对方家里没电，还放任这个行动不便的家伙回去，那自己就是十恶不赦的罪人。他伸手重新在数字二十一那一格按了一下，橙红的灯光熄灭，“你这样怎么回去睡觉？”  
“啊？”  
闵玧其护着他，让他先出去，“这几天先住我那里，等脚好了再说。”  
田柾国杵着没动。  
“怎么？不想去啊？”闵玧其挑挑眉，“那我给祁阿姨打电话，你回去住。”  
田柾国欲言又止地看着闵玧其。  
闵玧其拉他出去，“说吧。”  
“我不希望你勉强。”田柾国嘟嘟嚷嚷，“那样显得我很可怜。”  
“我勉强什么？”闵玧其装作没听到他后面那句话，“再不走我就真打电话了。”  
“哥......”  
闵玧其败下阵来，说话口气也软化不少。“听话，跟我回去。”

公寓卧室做成了榻榻米的样式。  
闵玧其让田柾国睡在里侧，怕睡熟了会不小心碰到对方受伤的腿又在中间隔了一床薄毯。田柾国一副大爷样子看他忙活，等人睡下去以后直接伸手一搂。闵玧其还没说出拒绝的话，他又紧跟着开口，“哥给我抱一下吧，我好累。”  
“耍赖皮。”闵玧其动也没挣扎，“快睡觉，晚安。”眼皮越来越重快要陷入沉迷之前，闵玧其听到身后的人动了动—田柾国像是把嘴巴凑到了自己耳边，“拜托你不要喜欢别人，也喜欢我吧。”

田柾国脚伤的事到底是没瞒过祁卉。虽然只是普通的扭伤，休息几天就又活蹦乱跳，但祁卉还是不放心，连续几个电话打过去要求他周末回家补身体。田柾国推脱了几次没成功，也放弃了，“那哥哥回去吗？”  
“一会儿我给他打电话。”祁卉答，“你们兄弟俩真是一个比一个忙，身体都不要了吗？”  
田柾国见她又要开始养生教育，连忙打断话头，“那我跟他说吧，我正好有事找他。”  
“行。”祁卉笑，“那后天早点回来。”  
“好。”  
田柾国这几天还在闵玧其那里住着，当然，在对方面前他还是活灵活现地演绎着脚伤病人。闵玧其嘴上没提，但基本包揽了大部分事情，不说事无巨细，也算是把田柾国照顾得很好了。这天他比田柾国要晚回来，田柾国本来窝在沙发上打游戏，听到门锁打开的声音连忙把左脚翘到一边。“才回来啊？”  
“嗯。”闵玧其手里拎了一个小盒子，走到田柾国面前才放在茶几上，“蛋糕，要吃吗？”  
田柾国不觉得对方是会特意带蛋糕的类型，顺嘴问了一句，“今天有谁过生日吗？”  
闵玧其没瞒他，点点头便说是跟朋友一起吃饭。  
“嫂子吗？”田柾国本来还想吃点东西垫肚子，现在也没了心情，“你跟她约会？”  
“嫂子什么嫂子。”闵玧其按住他的头，“不要瞎说。”  
其实他完全可以告诉对方，自己和林然之间的关系只是为了应付家长。但一想到那天晚上听到的话，闵玧其觉得田柾国这么误会下去也挺好。等他换了衣服出来，就看田柾国端着那份提拉米苏吃得正欢。果真是自己想多了？看来对方并没有受什么影响。他走过去坐在沙发扶手上，“脚好点了吗？”  
田柾国三下五除二解决掉甜点，答非所问。“下次跟嫂子说，我喜欢更甜一点的。”说完就收拾了东西跑去厕所洗漱。

晚上睡觉的时候田柾国还在生闷气，早早躺到里面把背影留给闵玧其。  
“脚伸过来，我给你喷药。”闵玧其拍拍被子，结果对方不为所动。  
“不用，谢谢。”  
闵玧其也不管他，自顾自把对方的左脚小心抓过来，“出去可别说你多大，你就是个小孩子。”  
田柾国瘪瘪嘴，到底什么都没说出来。  
药剂成分有冰片，喷到皮肤上很凉爽。闵玧其拿纸巾把多余的液体擦拭干净，接着轻轻握着田柾国的脚腕动了动，“痛吗？”  
“不痛。”田柾国这下也发不出气，等闵玧其弄完以后洗手回来就主动示好把人抱住，“哥不嫌我脏啊。”  
闵玧其没懂他话里的意思，“你不是洗了澡吗？”  
温情一刻迅速粉碎，田柾国无奈地硬生生转移掉话题，“周末回家吃饭，我妈给我打了电话。”  
“好啊。”闵玧其拍开身上的八爪鱼，“别抱着了，热。”  
田柾国左脚往闵玧其腿上放，“热就开空调。”  
“脚......”闵玧其拉长了声音，“不要我就给你卸了。”  
“那让我抱一下嘛。”田柾国把脚挤进闵玧其两腿之间，“哥不要这么小气。”  
闵玧其不习惯过于亲密的动作，碍于对方的脚伤也不敢做什么。田柾国贴着他的手臂，“哥你讨厌过我吗？”

这个问题很难回答。  
闵玧其当然可以毫不犹豫地给出否认，可接下来呢？接下来还会不会更多难以回答的问题......闵玧其不确定，也不敢去想。  
“算了，哥还是不要告诉我。”田柾国脑袋一偏，蹭一蹭地蹭到闵玧其的肩膀上，“现在不讨厌我就好。我知道你现在对我好。”  
我一直都对你好啊。  
闵玧其看看他，“你知道就行。”

回家过周末就是衣来伸手饭来张口。祁卉还好奇田柾国怎么突然闲下来，结果被对方几句甜言蜜语就哄了过去。倒是闵震觉得不对劲，找了机会把田柾国叫去问话。  
田柾国选择回来，本身就是冲动之下做出的决定。现在觉得不合适，再调回去根本不现实，何况他也不想再回去。于是田柾国思前想后，不打算再勉强自己，辞职申请书都已经交了上去。对于他的选择，闵震谈不上支持不支持，不过想要自己创业也不是坏事。他嘱咐了田柾国几句，又让他先瞒着祁卉，等事情走上正轨了再说，以免祁卉又操心到睡不着。  
“嗯，我知道。”田柾国点点头，“现在还没想好要做什么，刚好也休息一段时间。”  
“可以。”闵震拍拍他的肩，又问，“你哥知道吗？”  
“还没来得及告诉他。”田柾国笑，“不过他早晚会知道。”  
闵震怕田柾国这下没了收入日子不好过，等兄弟俩各自回去以后还转了一笔钱给对方，顺便把事情跟闵玧其提了提。于是闵玧其某天突然开口，“把你那套房子退租吧。”  
“为什么？”田柾国反应挺大，“我为什么要退租？”  
“反正你也不去住，浪费。”闵玧其没把话挑明，“不过你要是嫌跟我住一起挤，那我就没办法了。你哥哥的钱目前只够买这么大的房子。”  
田柾国一下反应过来，“叔叔跟你说了？”  
“嗯。”闵玧其淡淡一笑，“每天跟我一起出门上班也真是难为你演戏了。”  
田柾国戳了戳他，“那哥给我买肉吃吧。”

CH9.

林然回国以后小忙了一阵。  
忙归忙，但还是惦记着闵玧其的那顿饭。发信息确认好时间地点，她再次提醒对方记得带上弟弟。  
“要去吗？”闵玧其直接把信息拿给田柾国看，“林然想见见你。”  
乍一听这个陌生的名字田柾国还没反应过来，往上看了几条短信内容才后知后觉地理解，“嫂子见我干嘛？”  
“说了别乱叫。”闵玧其实在心烦，“谁跟你说我要跟她结婚？我跟林然就是朋友。”  
田柾国抱着手臂冷笑，满脸写着你看我信不信。  
“我说真的。”闵玧其叹气，“我不喜欢她，也不会跟她结婚。”  
“你这话是说给我听的？”田柾国还是不相信，“暗示我应该有所行动？”  
闵玧其见他开始胡说，连忙解释，“也不是你想的那样。”  
“那到底是什么？”田柾国仰头，“这样也不是，那样也不是。”  
越说越乱。  
闵玧其头疼，“不说这个，吃饭你要去吗？”  
“去啊，怎么说都应该见见未来嫂子。”田柾国没意见，“我现在就去换身衣服。”

吃饭时的气氛还挺好。  
田柾国在林然面前很乖巧，姐姐两个字从头到尾都挂在嘴边。林然还带了一个朋友，女生一看到田柾国就喜欢得不行，趁田柾国去洗手间连忙向闵玧其打探消息。  
闵玧其表示自己做不了主，于是等田柾国再回来，女生直接挑明了表示想要跟他进一步接触。田柾国笑着拒绝，“不好意思，可是我有喜欢的人了。”  
林然朋友认真想了想，“单恋是没有结果的。”  
“可我喜欢了他很多年。”田柾国还是笑，“目前也没有要放弃的想法，所以你也不要在我身上浪费时间。”  
“你不也在她身上浪费时间吗？”林然朋友耸耸肩，“不过你有喜欢的人那就算了。”说完又转头看林然，开玩笑地说，“下次有他在就别叫我了啊，我怕尴尬。”  
话题就这么不了了之。

闵玧其先把林然朋友送回了家。  
女生下车以后，林然就忍不住开始八卦，“柾国你喜欢的人是谁啊？原来的同学吗？能坚持这么多年也是不容易了。有表白过吗？为什么对方没答应你？”  
“你问那么多他能记住吗？”闵玧其笑着打断她。  
“你管我。”林然又转过去看田柾国，“快跟我说说。”  
“有表白过。”田柾国慢条斯理地开口，“但是他没有正面回答，然后躲了我很多年。”  
林然一愣，“那你还喜欢她啊？”  
闵玧其适时拧开电台，默默开车。  
“喜欢这种事哪里说得清。”田柾国试探性地开口，“你跟我哥不也是吗？”  
“我跟你哥？”林然声音拔高，又配合着翻了个白眼，“他是不是没跟你说过？”  
“说什么？”  
“我们只是为了应付家长啊。”林然受不了地摇头，“谁要跟比我还白的男人在一起？我很受挫的。”说完又扭头瞪闵玧其，“你不跟他说是想挡我桃花啊？”

你哪有什么桃花？  
闵玧其憋着没吐槽。  
林然的注意力又转回去，“你还没说完呢。喜欢了那么多年，应该是很早就认识了吧？青梅竹马？”   
“也不算。”田柾国想了想，“他比我大。”  
“啊......”林然若有所思，“比你大，比你大的话难道是你的老师？”  
眼看着话题越来越走偏，闵玧其连忙站出来制止，“林然，你到了。”  
林然瞄了一眼窗外，“行行行，你就停在这里，别开进小区。不然我爸看到了又要借题发挥。”  
“发挥什么？”田柾国好奇。  
林然拎着包，一脸绝望，“每天都催着我把你哥带回家。”她摇摇头，“不说了，我回去了。下次再一起玩。”  
“好，姐姐再见。”田柾国跟她挥挥手，“下次见。”

田柾国的心情明显变好了许多。闵玧其不点破只当没有看见，不知道。  
车子转过街角以后没多久，田柾国突然要闵玧其停车。闵玧其打着灯把车停下，问他要做什么。这附近除了路灯，连个营业中的商店都没有。  
田柾国神神秘秘地开了车门，“哥等我一下，五分钟，最多五分钟我就回来。”  
闵玧其不放心，“要不要我陪你？”  
“不用。”田柾国摇头，“你在车里等我。”  
回来的时候田柾国头发有点乱，他飞快坐上后座，锁上车门。“开车吧。”  
闵玧其狐疑地从后视镜里打量他，“你做了什么坏事？”  
“没什么。”田柾国呲牙笑，“你好好开车，别管我。”

闵玧其带着满肚子疑问回了家，田柾国也是真的能憋，愣是一个字都不肯透露。结果等他洗完澡出来，就看玄关那里挂了一束花。闵玧其走过去看了看，绿色的枝干被人暴力地折断，上头的花朵倒是开得正好。  
挺有意思。  
闵玧其松开手，看那束花转了转，接着走回了卧室。  
田柾国一脸期待，“你喜欢吗？”  
“什么？”闵玧其装傻，“喜欢什么。”  
“你没看到？”说着话田柾国就要跳起来，“不是挂得挺显眼吗？你真没看到？”  
闵玧其背过去不看他，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
下一秒对方就“咚咚咚”地光脚跑出去，没一会儿又抓着那束花回来。“给你摘的。”田柾国喘着气，“好看吧？”  
“没被人抓？”  
“没有。”田柾国充满自信，“那里没人管。就原来高中后面的小公园。”  
这么一说闵玧其就想起来了。

高二的时候，闵玧其跟朋友们组了一个乐队，他负责keyboard。组乐队的事情闵玧其没跟家里人说，怕闵震第一个站出来反对，就连田柾国都被他瞒在鼓里。  
学校里有专供使用的练习室，但严格限制了开放时间，周末想要排练或是写写歌那就只能重新另外找地方。这么一来二去，平日里很少有人去的小公园就成了乐队的首选。几个青春期的男孩子凑在一起，聊最多的内容自然是女生。除此以外，包含着成人意味的香烟跟啤酒也是话题好搭档，闵玧其也是在那时候学会了抽烟。  
虽然分心搞乐队，但闵玧其的钢琴课还是照上不误。只不过周末回家的频率就没有之前那么高。闵震和祁卉只当他学业重，关心几句也没勉强闵玧其每周都回家报道，但田柾国不干了，想着是不是自己讨人厌，闵玧其才不回来。他怎么想怎么不对劲，于是在某个周末自己坐车找到了闵玧其的学校。  
那时候手机还没有普及，田柾国找了个小卖部，用人家的公用电话联系闵玧其。闵玧其的手机只有在晚上和休息日使用，田柾国等了一会儿，电话接起来却不是闵玧其的声音。“那位？”  
田柾国突然丧失了言语，不知道要说什么好。  
“喂？能听见吗？说话啊。”电话那头的人骂骂咧咧，“闵玧其你过来看看认不认识号码，不认识我就挂了。”  
“哥哥！”田柾国喊了一声，“把电话给我哥哥。”  
对方笑，“谁是你哥哥啊？”话音刚落，电话就换了人接。闵玧其拿起手机，“喂，哪位？”  
“我。”

闵玧其问清田柾国在什么地方就挂了电话。不到五分钟，人就从小公园找了过来。田柾国坐在小卖部门口的长椅上，手里还捧着一瓶冰过的饮料喝得正欢。“哥！”他伸手挥了挥，示意闵玧其走过去。  
“你怎么会来？”闵玧其在他旁边坐下，顺手抢走对方手里的饮料瓶。“夏天已经过了，少喝点凉的。”  
田柾国眼睁睁看着闵玧其拿走饮料，接着嘴唇贴着瓶口往里喝了几口。他情不自禁吞了吞口水，耳尖也突然烧了起来。

CH10.

“你在想什么？”田柾国手伸在闵玧其面前晃了晃，看闵玧其把视线转回来才闷闷不乐地继续说，“你还没有说好不好看。”  
闵玧其回过神，“我在想摘花应该罚款多少。”  
“真没情趣。”田柾国把花塞进他手里，“我去洗澡了。”

田柾国还是第一次真正接触到闵玧其的朋友圈。  
闵玧其领他往小公园走，手搭在田柾国肩膀上突然就问他是不是有长高。搬到新家以后田柾国就没有量过身高，原先老房子的墙上倒是留着最后一次测量的数据。田柾国扭头看看闵玧其，“应该有长高，不然那么多牛奶就都白喝了。”  
“平时也去打打篮球。”闵玧其跟他传授经验，“我的初中同桌，一个暑假不见从160迈进170的大关，就是因为打篮球。”  
田柾国不可置信，“两个月窜十厘米也太夸张了。”  
“不夸张啊，你试试。”说话间已经走到小公园的入口处，闵玧其摸摸他的头，“接下来的事，你要替我保密。”

从严格意义上来说，田柾国是乐队的第一个听众。  
他长着一张任谁看都会喜欢的乖巧脸蛋，挨着把哥哥们的名字都念完一次后，就坐在一旁等待歌曲的前奏响起。虽然乐队成员的演奏水平参差不齐，但几个人经常混在一起有了默契，互相找补着，一首曲子演奏下来还是挺像模像样。  
田柾国鼓掌，满脸都是崇拜。  
“还行吧？”闵玧其笑笑，“目前我们就只有这一首能拿得出手。”  
“挺好的。”田柾国眼睛转了转，“很帅，我也想学乐器。”  
田柾国的话很受用，乐队几个人心里都挺高兴，一起吃饭的时候恨不得把田柾国宠到天上去。田柾国碗里的菜就没有下去过。

闵玧其知道对方有午睡的习惯，吃完饭就把人带回了宿舍。他们宿舍是两人间，另一位室友是一个常年在自习室度日的学霸，晚上熄灯前才会回来。  
田柾国好奇地在宿舍里走来走去，他没住过校，看到下面是书桌上面是床铺的构造都觉得新奇到不行。闵玧其简单收拾了一下桌面，把田柾国的书包放了上去。“困就去睡觉吧。”  
“你呢？”田柾国扒拉着栏杆，“你不睡觉吗？”  
闵玧其扬扬手里的纸张，“我改曲子，你先睡。”  
“那我把位置给你留出来。”

闵玧其的床就是有一种闵玧其的味道。  
田柾国爬上去，被子都没掀开，就整个扑倒在床上，抱着闵玧其的枕头狠狠吸了一口气——好闻。从他的角度看不到下面的闵玧其在做什么，同理，坐在下面的闵玧其也看不到他。所以田柾国放心大胆地在床上滚了一圈，然后拿起枕头拍蓬了才准备往回放。他眼尖地发现枕头下放了一本略厚的杂志，之前被枕头挡着都没有发现。田柾国悄悄把杂志摸出来，刚看到封面就红了脸—图上是一张正对着女性胸部的特写照片。照理说这是闵玧其的隐私他不应该动，但田柾国还是不受控制地往后翻了几页......不行，不要再看了。田柾国把东西按照原样摆回去，又在上面压上了枕头，这才面红耳赤喘着气躺了下去。  
闵玧其喜欢这样的女孩子吗？  
书里的女孩子都不算丰满，穿着日系制服要么露出大腿根，要么翘着屁股在往上拉袜子。当然，更直接的也有......但他只匆匆扫过一眼就觉得害羞到不行。  
田柾国在床上辗转反侧，脑子的画面在杂志里的女孩子跟闵玧其之间交替着出现，他苦着一张脸坐起来，“哥，我想喝水。”

“这么热吗？”闵玧其意外他会闷到脸红，递完水以后就转身开了空调。宿舍条件还可以，只是空调的噪音很大，听久了会心烦。  
田柾国喝完水又揉了揉脸，没忍住就把心中的疑虑问了出来。“哥，你是不是有喜欢的女生？”  
“没有啊。”闵玧其抬起头，“怎么这么问，你有喜欢的女生吗？”  
田柾国把先前的杂志拿出来，“那为什么......”  
闵玧其脸一红，连忙伸手去够，“这个是朋友借我看的。”  
“那哥喜欢吗？”田柾国指着封面上裸露的胸膛，“喜欢这样的女孩子。”  
“这不是喜不喜欢的问题。”闵玧其尴尬地抓抓头发，“就，偶尔看一看。其他的我也会看，但看得也不多。”他几下爬上去，把杂志抢过来藏在床褥下面。“不过你还小，这种东西尽量少碰。”  
结果没过多久就手把手地在家里言传身教了一番。

待业家中的田柾国每天都过得很无聊。闵玧其说他看起来就像缺水好多天的植物，嫌弃地说要帮忙订机票让他出去玩。  
“哥。”  
“哥......”  
“哥！”  
只要闵玧其回家，必定能持续听到来自田柾国的催命连环呼。要是问有什么事，对方又摆出一副无辜的小动物表情，“我无聊嘛，就想喊喊你。”  
我又不是玩具。  
闵玧其摇摇头，转过去戴上耳机又调低了音量。

住在一起也还是有不方便的地方。  
祁卉建了一个相册，里面大多是田柾国和闵玧其的照片。在最开始被闵玧其刻意疏远的那几年，田柾国总是习惯在相册里翻找对方的照片，一边看照片一边解决生理问题。说起来，自己的行为也够龌蹉，可他就是改不了。AV就不用说了，即使看GV，他也要特意挑选演员和闵玧其身型相似的影片，要不然怎么都没办法。  
照理说现在每天都能看到活生生的人，应该能稍微缓解一下躁动。然而实际情况是，看得见吃不到比之前还要更折磨人。自从田柾国的脚完全康复以后，睡觉时闵玧其就再也不允许他抱自己了。再加上工作忙了起来，田柾国往往撑不到闵玧其回家就躺在床上睡得昏天暗地。

夏季的暴雨下透以后，整个城市都像是短暂被放入了冰箱。  
晚饭之前田柾国给闵玧其去了电话，对方表示今天同样需要加班。田柾国有点不高兴了，“早上问你，不是说不加班吗？”  
“临时有事。”闵玧其忙着做事，也没顾得上安抚田柾国的情绪。“你就别等我吃饭了，有事等我回来再说。”  
田柾国看着案板上的地瓜，整个人出离愤怒。  
他一句话在胸腔滚来又滚去，最终还是没忍住，“那随便你吧！”说完便生气地挂断电话。

拔丝地瓜是田柾国初中时学会的。  
某天他和闵玧其一起看电影，当时对方就指着大银幕上热气腾腾的拔丝地瓜有了兴趣。田柾国没吭声，后来悄悄找祁卉学了一手。当然这中间经历了无数次的失败，能拿得出的成品像模像样，不比电影里的道具差。  
闵玧其意外，嘴上说着不喜欢吃甜的，还是一个人包揽了盘子里的大部分地瓜。也就是这几天下雨，田柾国才觉得想起这事，觉得能在湿漉漉的天气里吃上拔丝地瓜很不错。结果......算了，他早该知道闵玧其就是这种不解风情的类型。  
怪也只能怪自己喜欢。


End file.
